That's What Friends Are For
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: After Burt's brush with death, Kurt apologizes to Glee Club for his behavior, and sings a song about friendship.  Extra scene set just after 2x3 "Grilled Cheesus".  Ficlet.


**That's What Friends Are For**

**Summary: After Burt's brush with death, Kurt apologizes to Glee Club for his behavior, and sings a song about friendship. Extra scene set just after 2x3 "Grilled Cheesus". Ficlet.**

**Characters/pairings: Kurt Hummel/Finn Hudson (platonic), other members of New Directions.**

**Author's note: The "Grilled Cheesus" episode made me weep, and I loved it. Chris Colfer (Kurt), you keep nailing your character's emotions week after week. Keep up the brilliance, young man.**

**I wrote this fic after 10pm on the same day that I worked a 9am to 9pm shift. That's how insanely committed to fan fiction I am.**

**Warnings/spoilers: Angsty bits, spoilers up to and including 2x3 "Grilled Cheesus".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, which could only be owned by a mind made of ingenuity. Certainly not me then. I also don't own "That's What Friends Are For", written by Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager, and popularized by Dionne Warwick and friends.**

'The last thing that my Dad said to me before he collapsed was that he was disappointed in me,' Kurt confided in Finn. 'He didn't mean it,' Finn said quietly. 'The sad part is, he had every right to mean it,' Kurt continued. I acted so selfishly. I would rather have spent Friday night at sing-a-long to The Sound of Music than to be with him. Then I acted so childishly towards you and Glee Club while he fought for his life.'

'It's okay, Kurt. You almost lost your Dad, and you wanted to protect him. Nobody can hold that against you.' Finn was honored that Kurt had told him that Burt had woken up, before breaking the news to the other Glee Club members.

'That doesn't make it right. I acted like an idiot in front of everyone, calling them names and pushing them away.'

'You're not an idiot,' Finn replied, and smiled wryly. 'I worshipped a grilled cheesus, and believed that it was actually granting me wishes. That's idiotic.'

Kurt laughed. 'You're a good friend, Finn. You and New Directions. I want to say sorry to all of you. Here's what I have in mind.'

Kurt shared his plans with Finn, and Finn's face lit up. 'Dude, that sounds great. And yeah, I'd love to help you out.'

At the next Glee Club session, Mr. Schuester said, 'Thanks for coming today, guys. I'll hand you over to Kurt, who wants to say a few words.'

'Thanks, Mr. Schue,' Kurt said, stepping in front of the group. 'Firstly, I have some good news. My Dad woke up, and he's stable. The doctor says that he will take a while to recover, but he's going to be okay.' The group smiled. 'I would also like to apologize for being so nasty to all of you during the past week. I was going through a difficult time, but that wasn't an excuse to treat you the way that I did. I value your friendship and support, I really do. I'm sorry, and I hope that you will forgive me. I want to sing a song about friendship, since my life would be meaningless without you as my friends. Finn, can you please join me.'

Finn stepped up and joined Kurt. The band began to play.

Kurt sang, 'And I never thought I'd feel this way / And as far as I'm concerned / I'm glad I got the chance to say / That I do believe I love you.

And if I should ever go away / Well, then close your eyes and try / To feel the way we do today / And then if you can remember.'

Finn sang, 'Keep smiling, keep shining / Knowing you can always count on me, for sure / That's what friends are for.'

Kurt and Finn sang, 'For good times and bad times / I'll be on your side forever more / That's what friends are for.'

Kurt smiled the widest smile he had in a while, and sang, 'Well, you came and opened me / And now there's so much more I see / And so by the way I thank you.

Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart / Well, then close your eyes and know / These words are coming from my heart / And then if you can remember, oh.'

The rest of Glee Club joined in the remainder of the song, for Kurt was putting as much heart into this song as he had when he was singing "I Want To Hold Your Hand".

After the song had ended, they all readily forgave Kurt, and wished him and Burt well. Kurt had spent a week riding on an emotional rollercoaster, and new understandings had brought New Directions closer than ever before.

**The End**

**Glee is so awesome, even though it made me cry. I hope you liked my ficlet. Please review.**


End file.
